Cuando las Almas Lloran
by kuroki kasumi
Summary: la historia comienza 3 años después de la creación de Shibusen, con los experimentos de las brujas para intentar crear un nuevo Kishin, destruir a Shibusen y a Shinigami-sama, Medusa en sus ansias de poder implanta un alma de demonio dentro de Kasumi, la ultima shinigami de su clan, convirtiéndola en un arma que utilizara para completar sus planes.


Esta es mi historia, recuerdo que durante años estuve encerrada en una sucia y oscura celda con tan solo una cama y una pequeña ventana por la que la luz nunca entraba, lo único que recuerdo de mi infancia es aquel extraño laboratorio blanco y amplio lleno de frascos con almas y doctores caminando por doquier, yo estaba siempre allí amarrada a una camilla con lo que llamaban las cadenas del inferno, lo único que tenía para vestir era una sucia bata vieja, nunca se me permitió saber mi ubicación ni mi nombre simplemente se me dijo que yo era su obra maestra, la cumbre y éxito de todas sus investigaciones.

Un día dos doctores se acercaron a mí para examinarme, observaron detenidamente mi cabello largo y purpura, luego un doctor tomo su linterna y la apunto directo hacia mis ojos verdes que parecían ya no tener vida, movió la linterna de un lado a otro y mis ojos siguieron la luz involuntariamente , mientras esto pasaba el otro doctor camino hacia un estante de vidrio que estaba en una pared, abrió y saco un frasco con un alma oscura, el miedo me inundo y comencé a intentar liberarme pero las cadenas no me lo permitían, nunca había visto un alma tan tenebrosa; una chica rubia, de ojos amarillos, vestida de negro y con una marca de serpiente en su brazo entra a la habitación el doctor se acerca a ella y le entrega el frasco –mi pequeña niña, tú serás el futuro, implantaremos esta alma dentro de ti y tu serás más poderosa que cualquier otro ser, tu eres la elegida para destruir a Shibusen- dijo la chica con una mirada tierna en su rostro mientras acariciaba el frasco con el alma demoníaca.

La chica acerco a mí y acaricio mi mejilla, asustada intente liberarme, la chica coloco el frasco en una mesa que se encontraba al lado de mi camilla y lo abrió, la habitación se llenó de un aura negra cubriendo todo con oscuridad, mi presión espiritual era muy baja por ello el aura empezó a sofocarme –no temas, tu eres el futuro, tú la última shinigami de tu clan eres la candidata perfecta para esto, eres la cumbre y éxito de mis investigaciones ahora duerme- dijo la chica con voz dulce colocando sus manos sobre mis ojos y recitando un conjuro que me dejo inconsciente.

Despierto de golpe muy asustada observo a mi alrededor y noto que estoy acostada en una cama muy simple y en deplorables condiciones, todo está oscuro veo en una pared una pequeña ventana por la que la luz no entra ya que afuera todo es oscuridad, en la pared que se encontraba frente a la cama había un espejo colgado, logro deducir que estoy encerrada en una especie de celda, recuerdo lo sucedido en la habitación del laboratorio, me levanto y camino hacia el espejo para examinarme, la imagen que se refleja es la de una chica demacrada, con ojos de un color verde muy hermoso pero al mismo tiempo vacíos y sin vida, mi largo cabello purpura carecía de brillo, tenía el aspecto de un cadáver, en mi ojo izquierdo noto que una marca negra aparece, -supongo que me han implantado aquella alma- digo con una expresión vacía mientras me observo en el espejo. De pronto se escucha un fuerte ruido -¿quién está allí?- dice la chica exaltada.

Un guardia entra a la habitación, me observa detenidamente y con lujuria a pesar de mis deplorables condiciones -es hora de tu entrenamiento- dice el guardia con una mirada sádica en su rostro

El guardia camina hacia mí y yo, asustada me alejo un poco, sin embargo comienzo a tambalearme gracias a las pocas fuerzas que tenía, en eso el guardia aprovecha la oportunidad y se abalanza sobre mí tomándome del cuello -¿q-que es esto? ¿Qué haces? suéltame- digo asustada intentando quitar las manos del guardia de mi cuello.

El guardia llama a dos más de sus compañeros, los cuales entran a la celda con las cadenas del inferno, asustada intento liberarme pero no lo logro, los guardias me atan con las cadenas inmovilizándome, uno de ellos empieza a rasgar mi bata vieja, dejándome desnuda, luego otro guardia empezó a tocar mis pechos , mi miedo comenzó a aumentar y empecé a forzar para intentar liberarme, sin embargo era totalmente inútil, estas son las mismas cadenas que me ataban a aquella camilla no es posible liberarse de ellas –deténganse, ¿por qué hacen esto?- dice la chica con lágrimas es sus ojos.

-Ahora te convertirás en el futuro, ya no serás la misma nunca más- dice uno de los guardias acercándose a mis labios y robándome un beso, yo muerdo la lengua del guardia fuertemente haciéndolo sangrar para rechazar el beso, mientras esto ocurre los tres guardias son inundados por la lujuria, -el jefe tenia razón esto será fácil- dice otro guardia poniéndose en posición para tomar la virginidad de la joven shinigami.

Cuando este suceso está a punto de ocurrir un aura negra que hace retroceder a los guardias rodea el cuerpo de la chica, las cadenas del inferno se rompen, la marca que le había quedado en el rostro debido al implante de alma creció hasta su cuello y sus ojos se tornaron de su color normal verde, a un negro más oscuro que la noche, los guardias aterrados por la poderosa aura retroceden, me levanto y con un simple movimiento de mano invoco una gran hoz con marcas antiguas grabadas en su hoja.

-¿Q-que demonios está pasando? ¿Esta shinigami es un arma? E-esto no es posible- dice un guardia algo sofocado por la presión del alma de la shinigami -no lo sé pero yo no pienso morir aquí- dice otro guardia lleno de pánico.

El guardia inundado por el miedo se levanta del suelo y sale corriendo fuera de la celda,-ahora que comience el entrenamiento pequeñas cucarachas- digo con una mirada sádica sosteniendo firmemente mi hoz.

Con una velocidad increíble me coloco frente al guardia que había salido corriendo y lo apunto con su hoz -¿a dónde vas pequeña alma? Déjame que te muestre el camino- miro al guardia tiernamente aunque en mi rostro la locura se nota a leguas.

El guardia asustado intenta huir pero la shinigami es más rápida y el atraviesa el estómago con su hoz, el guardia cae al suelo y empieza a perder mucha sangre -lujuria ese es tu pecado- mirando al guardia de reojo mientras pierde sangre rápidamente. Me coloco sobre el mientras transformo su hoz en una daga -ahora busquemos tu hilo de vida, no te preocupes, no te dolerá- la chica sonríe tiernamente.

Bruscamente bajo la daga clavándola en el rostro del guardia, saco el cuchillo y la sangre brota de la herida de manera descontrolada manchando las paredes y mi cuerpo, repito la acción por unas 30 veces deformándolo completamente. El cuerpo del guardia yacía ya muerto en el suelo con su rostro deformado, ya no sería capaz de mirar con lujuria a nadie más -tsk no fue divertido, murió muy rápido- colocando una mirada vacía he indiferente ante la horrible escena.

Me levanto y camino de regreso a la celda en busca de los dos guardias restantes, cuando llego a la habitación uno de los guardias yacía en el piso desmayado por la presión mi alma y el otro estaba aterrado temblando en una esquina al ver a la chica ensangrentada -no me temas solo jugare con tu alma- digo mirando al guardia en la esquina de la celda de forma macabra.

El guardia se levanta y pronuncia un conjuro en latín invocando una gran espada muy elaborada, con unos grabados azules en su hoja -no acabaras conmigo tan fácil monstruo- dice intentando calmarse y sosteniendo la espada tembloroso. -Ja! Ten cuidado con lo que dices, podría costarte la vida- dice la chica al guardia con sus ojos negros penetrantes mientras el aura oscura se concentra en su mano.

Me acerco a él para luego tomar la lengua del ingenuo guardia y jalarla con una fuerza sobre humana arrancándosela por completo; el guardia, aún vivo, suelta su espada y cae al suelo de rodillas llevando sus manos a su boca para intentar detener el sangrado, pero no lo logra, la sangre que sale de su boca no se detiene, la sangre llega a los pies de la shinigami -tsk, ya no me sirves eres demasiado débil- digo seria mientras suelto la lengua del guardia en el charco de sangre que yacía bajo mis pies.

- Aunque esta es una linda espada- tomo la espada mientras el guardia gime de dolor arrodillado frente a mí -¿cómo te parece más divertido, una muerte rápida o lenta? Ja! Cierto ya no puedes hablar- sonrió de forma malvada.

El aura de la chica aumenta sofocando al guardia y provocándole más dolor del que tenía, luego decide cortar el cuello de su captor con su propia arma, el guardia cae sobre su charco de sangre muerto -ahora solo queda uno- dice la chica mientras voltea a ver al guardia que yacía desmayado en el suelo.

Camina hacia él disminuyendo su aura para permitirle despertar, el guardia abre sus ojos y observa la terrible escena con horror, su compañero sin lengua, degollado y tirado sobre un charco de sangre, aterrado se levanta del suelo y retrocede para alejarse de la chica ensangrentada - mmm... ya despertaste- digo pasando la mano por mi rostro para limpiar un poco la sangre.

Me acerco a él y lo tomo por el cuello levantándolo del suelo -dime donde está la chica rubia-mirando al guardia con sus ojos demoníacos. El guardia en señal de desprecio Escupe en la cara de la chica -monstruo, eres igual que esa bruja Medusa, cuando descubran esto te violaran y sacrificaran y yo estaré allí para verlo maldita shinigami renegada- dice firmemente sin demostrar miedo a la shinigami.

La chica llena de rabia por las palabras del guardia aplasta la garganta de su captor con una fuerza monstruosa matándolo en el acto, observa el cuerpo muerto por unos segundos y despreciando a la insignificante y débil alma que yacía anteriormente en el tira su cuerpo a un lado -¿Medusa? Con que ese es tu nombre, bruja, el alma de una bruja debe ser más interesante que estas- expresando emoción en su rostro y retirando la sangre que la cubría con sus manos.

A lo lejos se comienzan a escuchar unos pasos, que al parecer se acercan debido a que cada vez se escuchan con más fuerza, de pronto un chico peli verde, de ojos azules, vestido de traje que parecía tener unos 18 años de edad se acerca a la shinigami aun cubierta por algo sangre, El chico comienza a aplaudir en señal de felicitación -sorprendente haz hecho un espléndido trabajo, no nos haz decepcionado en lo absoluto, estoy aquí para darte la bienvenida a OPNM , felicidades Amane- mira sereno a la chica mientras se cruza de brazos. La chica de ojos negros algo incrédula da unos pasos hacia atrás -¿Amane? ¿OPNM? ¿Quién eres tú?- dice la chica desconfiada.

El chico examina a la shinigami y suspira –mírate, estas condiciones no son aceptables para alguien de tu nivel, vamos sígueme, te sacare de aquí y te llevare a un lugar donde podrás asearte y ponerte cómoda, allí te explicare todo con detalle si lo deseas - dice el chico sereno para luego abrir un portal mágico y atravesarlo. Lo sigo dejando atrás la sangrienta escena.

Al Cruzar el portal llegan a una estrecha calle solitaria, era de noche y estaba alumbrada por unos altos faroles de luz – ¿dónde estamos?- pregunto desconfiada –en Death City- dice el chico caminando hacia una pequeña casa al final de la calle. La casa lucia acogedora, todo lo contrario a la sucia y fría celda en la que me encontraba anteriormente, comencé a caminar detrás del chico mientras disipaba por completo mi aura para evitar llamar la atención, el frío de la noche comienza a inundarme y empiezo a temblar, el chico percatándose de esto, se quita su chaqueta y la coloca sobre mis hombros –ten cúbrete con esto-dice el chico.

Al llegar a la casa el chico abre la puerta –las damas primero- yo entro y observo todo con detenimiento, era pequeño, lo primero que pude notar fue un cuadro abstracto de muchos colores que se encontraba colgado en la pared, cerca había un sofá y frente a él una TV, en el centro de la sala había una pequeña mesita con fotografías y adornos sobre ella, me adentre un poco y logre ver una habitación que parecía ser la cocina, muy desordenada, con potes de ramen por doquier; desconfiada noto que la casa se ve totalmente normal , cerca de la cocina veo unas escaleras que dan a un segundo piso; de pronto el chico cierra la puerta de la calle -sube, tu habitación es la segunda a la derecha – dice sereno.

Sin decir palabra alguna subo las escaleras y veo solo un estrecho pasillo, dos habitaciones a la derecha y una a la izquierda, me acerco a la segunda de la derecha y abro la puerta, veo un cuarto de chicas, bien acomodado, tenía aires de que estaba preparado justo para mí, había una gran cama que se veía cómoda, un pequeño escritorio con su silla cerca de la ventana por la que entraba la luz de la calle, cerca de la cama un gran estante lleno de peluches y libros y a su lado un armario lleno de ropa, lo último que note fue una pequeña habitación, decidí entrar, era un baño, suspiro y abro la regadera para tomar una ducha y limpiarme la sangre.

Luego de tomar esa ducha salgo y tomo una toalla, me seco y me dirijo hacia el armario, lo abro y veo un vestido gris, lo tomo y me lo coloco, salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, el chico se encuentra sentado en el sofá tomando un te –oh! Te queda perfecto, ahora que estas mejor, dime ¿qué quieres saber?- pregunta con una mirada tranquila a la chica de cabello purpura.

-¿Por qué me dijiste Amane?, ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿OPNM? –pregunta cruzándose de brazos, con una mirada seria.

El chico suspira, toma un sorbo de su té y lo coloca sobre la mesa de centro – mi nombre es Leo, soy el capitán de la OPNM tu nombre es Amane, kuroki Amane, eres el alma demoníaca implantada dentro de Kuroki Kasumi la última shinigami de su clan, tu propósito es erradicar, acabar con los pecados y juzgar a esas almas perdidas, o por lo menos oficialmente es así, La OPNM es la Organización de Purificación del Nuevo Mundo, es una organización creada por las brujas para su protección contra shibusen y para poder implantar el nuevo orden en el que ellas y nosotros gobernaremos con base a la locura, tú fuiste creada por nuestra organización como arma; los técnicos son personas que trabajan en conjunto con un arma y juntos eliminan las almas impuras o demoníacas que surgen, pero tú eres diferente a ellos, tú eres el arma y el técnico, no necesitas de nadie- Amane escucha detenidamente todo lo que dice el chico.

Amane camina hasta ponerse frente a él y mirarlo con sus ojos negros que logran ver el alma de cualquier ser -¿y que gano yo?- pregunta indiferente. El chico sorprendido la mira con una sonrisa - tu libertad, esa marca en tu rostro es un sello que no puede ser removido ni de ti ni de Kasumi que te ata a nosotros, si desobedeces alguna orden Medusa con un simple movimiento de mano te eliminara, sin embargo si logramos nuestro objetivo te liberaremos… ¿tenemos un trato?- extiende la mano hacia Amane.

La marca en el rostro de la chica se reduce a su tamaño normal y sus ojos se vuelven verdes como lo eran antes –así que mi nombre es Kuroki Kasumi, luego de cientos de años tengo el derecho de saber quién soy, pero aun así no voy a trabajar para Medusa, ella me hizo esto- mira al chico con desprecio.

-Oh! Bienvenida Kasumi-sama, entiendo tu posición pero es de mala educación entrometerse en las conversaciones de los demás- de la mano de Leo sale una luz azul obligando a Kasumi a caer al suelo y regresando a Amane a su cuerpo –entonces Amane-chan ¿tenemos o no un trato?- la chica de cabello purpura y ojos negros se levanta y estrecha su mano en señal de aceptación…


End file.
